The best Christmas
by tribute.divergent.potterhead
Summary: This is my story of Katniss's last Christmas with all her family


I Was thinking about everything what had happened during and after my participation in the hunger games, when suddenly it started snowing. Little by little everything was staying covered of white, it reminded me the last Christmas that all my family spent together.

It was a Christmas Eve, and my father and I wanted to offer a good dinner to my mother and to Prim, who at that time was seven years old, so early good in the morning we went out of our house to go hunting.

We went through the square and my father greeted very nicely to the regulators, I had never understood why he did it, the regulators were depriving us of our freedom, so our respect wasn't deserved, but my father always said to me that they were working as regulators like he was mining, to survive, and that we were already lucky of that they were allowing us to go hunting, therefore deserve our greeting like any other inhabitant of our district, was saying to myself.

When we were near the fence and saw that nobody was looking at us we cross towards the prohibited zone. We enter the forest and we took our arches. Since I was eight my father had taught myself to hunt, for if something was happening to him, he said, so now it had turned into a familiar activity.

We were, always silently, entering the forest and suddenly my father made me a sign in order that I was stopping. My father was looking at the front and a partridge went out of a bushes, then he raised the arch, he looked fixedly at the eye of the partridge and crossed it with the arrow. Always I have admired the skill of my father to know where and when a dam would be in a concrete place. He was the best hunter I ever met.

When we had already hunted five or six partridges, we returned to cross the fence and were towards the black market.

When my father enters he indicated a small post to me, which was of the lady Greasy Sae, and I went away towards her to take a bowl of soup. After little moment my father came and with him it was bringing a goat.

- And its goat? - I asked surprised

- It's the present of this Christmas, for your sister, which it she will be able to extract milk and do cheese.

- That's a good idea! - My father always had them.

- And to mom that we are going to give her?

- We go towards this position, surely there we'll find something.

We say goodbye to the lady Greasy Sae and walk along every the Hob, and stop opposite a post where there was all kinds of precious dresses and some jewels, one of which was called me the attention, it was a small emblem with a bird in the centre, but even like that I didn't say anything, I didn't like to ask, so I looked for something for my mother.

We took a light blue dress, it was really nice, and my father paid it with a partridge. We say goodbye of the lady who had attended to us and we went to our house.

We enter at home, and we went away to leaving our presents under the Christmas tree, there were already some, those of my mother and my little sister, a drawing for each one. Then we greet fast and we went away to arranging us. I have a bath fast, I put on a white dress and made myself two braids, then I went downstairs and all my family was waiting for me in the table. My mother had done a turkey, which as it explained dad he had hunted, and had done small plates of accompaniment, if someone hadn't seen anything anymore; he had believed that it was a dinner of a rich family.

We tell ourselves entertaining histories, adventure, etc, everything for be happy and to spend a cheers party. Later we met in the dining room, sang Christmas carols, and decided to open the presents.

We begin with my small sister, my father brought the goat over and she hugged her, and suddenly he said that the goat would be called Lady, and continued opening her presents, a scarf and a cap done by my mother. Then it was my turn, I opened the same ones that Prim, the scarf and the cap and then I saw one of small, it was a small necklace, my father present. It was the turn of my mother and she opened the present of dad and mine, he was charmed with the dress, even it gave up some tear and hugged them all. To finish the turn, my father took theirs, his scarf and his cap. We gave to ourselves kisses between all, hung Prim's drawing on the fridge and to end prayed all together.

Really it has changed many things since then, great fact of less to my father, we live in a better site, we don't lack it of anything and in addition I am on the verge of marrying. That Christmas was the best of all, probably we didn't have everything necessary, but all my family was happy.


End file.
